Ouran's new arrivals
by saymoney22
Summary: What if Haruhi wasnt really who she said she was? what if... she had very close friends and they too joined the club?


The twins sighed it was there first day at the prestige school. The school for the rich, and smart. Zasu resisted to roll her eyes, "and they expected us to wear those monstrous yellow dresses" her sister said from the side, straighten her boy uniform, "just hurry up we have to pick up Haruhi" Haruhi was there best friend since they were little. Since the twins didn't have a real family the followed the girl everywhere, even when she moved. Nasu still remembered the first time they met.

"_**Hey!" Haruhi fell to the ground as a boy pushed her down. Her eyes teared up and as she tried not to cry. A girl suddenly appeared next to Haruhi, with long blue hair and dark violet eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Hey watch who your pushing buddy" The boy stuck his tongue "girls are stupid so are you going to make me?" The blue hair girl smiled and helped Haruhi up and moved her out the way. The boy was suddenly pushed by a 'boy' with fiery red hair also long and cold blue eyes. "W...what..." The red hair boy stood over him "watch what you do and say to girls" 'he' stepped around him before looking at the brunette, "Hi" Haruhi smiled "thanks and hi I'm Haruhi and you two would be?" The blue haired girl smiled and took her hand "I'm Nasu! And that's my sister Zasu" She smiled Haruhi nodded to the red head before she took her hand. "Hey Haruhi we should best friends ok?" The brunette smiled and looked at them both "ok!" **_

They pulled up to Haruhi's small apartment complex in the red Ferrari. They were grateful it was still early so not too many people were out. They knocked lightly n the door before it opens revealing Haruhi in ragged down clothes and glasses. Both the twins stared before pushing her back in and following her. "Where do you think your going in that?" Nasu said. She pulled out a blue boys uniform "Here go change into this and we'll be waiting outside in the car." Zasu just shook her head, she wasn't one for words but still. "Bye Ranka" both girls said as they exited from Haruhi's home. "Bye girls, she'll only be a second." About ten minutes later Haruhi was getting in the car her glasses still on as she open the car door. "You two are so mean" She giggled before shutting the door. Zasu put on her black glasses before driving "but we're so right" The red head said. Nasu giggled as Haruhi pouted playfully. "So why are we wearing boy uniforms?" Haruhi asked. Nasu and Zasu shivered "you'll thank us when you see the girl ones." Haruhi laughed.

Zasu folded her arms behind her head another squeal erupted in the classroom as the girls watched 'him'. Haruhi watched her and laughed "Zasu it seems you and Nasu have some admires" Zasu looked over to Nasu who seemed to be playing the boy role well. 'He' was over there flirting and having fun with some girls making them blush and a couple faint. The bell rang and Zasu and Nasu both came to Haruhi's side, they linked arms together and hurriedly left. "I need quiet" Zasu said "maybe the library?" Haruhi suggested. They both shook there heads "we'll be the main attraction as you can see" Haruhi made another giggle. They stopped in front of a door that read "Music room 3" there was no sound coming from it. "Hn." They opened the door together and rose petals fell all over. "Welcome to the host club"

"Haruhi watch…" it was too late she knocked over the vase, lucky her Zasu was near and caught it effortlessly in her hand. "You're so clumsy" She smirked before putting it down. "Whatever! Now can we please go?" She linked arms with the two girls, not wanting to accidently break anything else. "Hm excuse me are you Zasu and Nasu?" A dark haired boy with glasses said "Yes why do you ask?" Zasu answered while Nasu raised an eyebrow "Well it would be good business if you two were to join us" Nasu pondered over this "really? But how would this entertain us and what about our sweet Haruhi?" She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders who blushed. "She has a point we refuse to leave Haruhi out of anything we do" Zasu said wrapping her arms around the small girl's waist. "Well she can come to..." The twins looked at Haruhi who sighed "are you sure you two want to do this?" They both nodded. She would only do it for them but that's it "fine" Zasu smirked and went over to Kyouya of course she knew is name. She knew almost everything. Zasu extended her hand and shook the teens hand "deal".

"someone has requested you Nasu" Violet met black eyes, she could tell the that he was tense. She wasn't sure but she seem drawn to him. "Ok" She stood before closing her eyes and getting into her role. She was going to play the poetic lover kind of role. She walked over and sat at the table full of girls. "Hello ladies is there something you wanted?" She looked directly in the eyes of the blonde girl in front of her. "I um I just wanted to..." She stopped after seeing the smile that formed on 'his' face. It was breathtaking. "I have never seen such gold, it shines so brightly on you. Its probably soft and silky like..." 'He' bit 'his' lip and all the girl's eyes went wide as they saw a tear drop from 'his' eyes "since my first love. She broke my heart and her hair was as gold as yours, and eyes deep like the ocean, but for me to compare you would be so wrong" 'he' grabbed the blondes hand and kissed making her blush even harder "cause I'm sure you wont that to me will you?" hearts formed around the girl "no never! I would never hurt you!" The rest of the girls nodded vigorously. Nasu pulled the girl closer and leaned in her ear "how beautiful my little angel" and the girl could no longer take it as she fainted.

"Why are you so quite Zasu?" A black haired girl asked as she came over while 'he' was sitting on the edge. "I wish it would rain. It would hide all the pain in the world and hopefully in the mist of it there would be a drop of sunlight that looked like you" The girl fainted and Zasu caught her and laid her on the couch, before returning to her thoughts. 'He' is what they called The Dark Prince. The twins all of a sudden were by her "So how come…" Hikarou "you and your twin…" "Don't do an act together?" they said in unison. "We can we just choose not to" The twins smirked "what are we too much completion for you?" Hikarou said. "Or maybe you're scared?" Zasu sighed inwardly.

"So I see you have 3 new pets Tamaki, 1 with no pedigree and the other 2 no one even knows of" The red head laughed as Haruhi poured them some instant coffee. She ignored her but her friends heard it. "Not everyone says they don't know us, but I really don't care. I rather be alone then to have everyone love me cause what I have, _princess" Zasu _said princess like it was venom though all the girls squealed except the said red head. "I agree brother, from the red of your hair and look n your eyes you have everything and know it so you use it so I must say… I rather be beneath you if having it all makes people so cold." Nasu said in her serious tone. "Guys calm down cant everyone be nice right? If everyone was the same how would we be able entertain all these beautiful women?" Haruhi gave her Natural smile and some girls squealed. The red head was now sending the three glares.

_'No no not my baby' _host club hours were over and Nasu had just heard an announcement that a red Ferrari had been defiled. She was now rounding the corner and turned to it. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her eyes "w...wh...Why would someone do this?" she made her way back to the club her head held low not realizing that she was about to bump into someone. "Ah Nasu hows…" Kyouya stopped as she looked up at him. Her violet eyes were watery and she looked very upset. "It's... its smashed and torn. Someone took a bat to it and smashed the headlights and even tore up the interior! I paid for that myself out of my hard working money! Do you know much to get it all done over again? Yes I have money but a _waste_ is far from expectable!" She was now clinging to him and he for some odd reason rubbed her back. "Don't you have insurance?" her tears stopped and she blinked. She_ did_ have insurance it would cover all the damages and give her a car (the same as the Ferrari as she requested) until it was made over. Kyouya held in a smirk 'a little late to realize it' She looked at him and moved a little out his arms with a blush in her cheeks "sorry" She mumbled. He pushed off his glasses "well yes its fine though you did ruin my shirt" She looked at the wet spot and covered her mouth "how much was it?" He blinked "are you offering to pay for it?" She smiled "it would be the best business choice really if I went to the store and bought a new one there's a lot of possibilities that there could be something wrong and then it would in as a waste of money" His heart skipped a beat "how much do you know about money and production and most of all saving money?" She looked at the black book he held in his hand snatched it away before he could react she opened it and started to scribble in it before handing him it back. "That's were you made a error at and have been doing so for awhile and if you want to save more, make more in more time." _'I'm in love…. With a guy_' He thought.

"So you and the glasses boy talked? How cool." Haruhi said as they pulled up to the girl's house. It was a mansion to be exact but not to over indulgent, she loved there home. "So how bout we got these clothes and get into something more comfortable so we can get to the insurance place." They made there way inside it was empty besides the maids and butlers. Nasu walked up the elegant stairs and into her room followed by the others. They didn't share a room but they did have clothes inside each others room. Haruhi giggled at the two "do you need some help?" She said pointing to the tape wrapped around the 36 double C's the girls hid. They had been doing that since they grown, they tended to get in the way when training. Nasu wore a blue dress with heels and a black half jacket. Zasu settled with saggy black cargo shorts and a red half shirt with a black and red hat. She wasn't that girly but she had some in her moments. Haruhi wore a yellow sun dress and white flat shoes and Nasu put a white headband in her hair. "Ok then lets…" Her cell rang "hello?" Nasu said "Master Nasu there are guest at your door a flock of boys" it was the butler "ok let them in" Nasu sighed as she hung up the phone. Haruhi raised an eyebrow "seems we have company"

There mouths dropped, all except Mori and Hani. They seem too had found at the club, how all three thought it was kind of weird that the 3 girls were addicted to the pink bunny. "You... you guys... are girls?" Tamaki stuttered at he covered his mouth with a deep blush on his face. The three shrugged "I guess physically" Haruhi said "yea mentally though we have no gender" Nasu said. "Mentally I am what I am" Zasu said. "Now why are you guys here?" "I'd like to know the same thing" a voice said from behind. It was dark haired man with black eyes he wore a white shirt and black jeans with chains on it. "Ichi-chan!" all three squealed as they hugged the man. "Hn. I came to check up on you two how come you haven't answered your phones? And that's including you Haruhi" All three stiffen at the tone he had before pulling back and pulling out there phones. Itachi called once, followed by Sasori _**cringe**_ Deidara_** cringe**_ Sasuke_** cringe **_ Naruto _**cringe **_and even Pein _**double cringe. **_"We... uh..." He looked up at the boys who were now rummaging through things "and who are the idiots?" Zasu looked at him and took a deep breath "we didn't answer your call because we were busy 1 at school and after classes we had just been recruited into the... Host club and at some point Nasu's car got wrecked by a bat and we believe it was a red head we met today and please don't ground us again" she spoke quickly her cold mask fell only for him, it was the one thing they all had in common. They all loved Itachi as a big brother and he was the only one all three would listen to. He sighed before eyeing the boys "Fine" with that he turned and walked back out the door but not before kissing each on the forehead and saying goodbye. They breathed easily now and turned back to situation at hand. "Ok now why are you guys here?" Tamaki went to Nasu and put on his prince charm "Because fair maiden we wanted to tell how sorry we were about what happen today" Nasu gave him a bored look and Tamaki was thrown into his corner of woe. "Its alright as long as it never happens again" Nasu smiled sweetly before her voice became dark and venomous "cause if something like that happens to our Haruhi again we might not be so leant understand?" The room felt like ice as both twins gave the host death glares and they all shuddered and nodded. Her bright smile returned, and Zasu put her mask back on "now if you please leave we have to get Nasu's car" Zasu opened the door and watched them all leave in single file except Kyouya who talked to Nasu. "So you're a female how interesting" he pushed up his glasses "yes to put it simple I suppose" She smiled up at him, he hid a blush before taking her hand. "I would like to know a week from now on Saturday if you would like to a company me at a ball hosted for my brothers?" She blushed and bit her lip. "S...sure" He smiled and pushed his glasses back up before walking out the door. Zasu hid a laugh and Haruhi giggled "come on Nasu your car awaits you" The blue haired girl quickly came thinking 'I'm going on a date... I'm going on a date!' she tried to keep her cool.

Zasu sighed as she walked to school. It wasn't like she had to she just wanted, Nasu didn't see why but let her twin do as she pleased. She stopped hearing some yelling. She looked to see some men harassing a girl, she went right over and punched 1 in the face…

"ZASU" Nasu's car screeched as she stopped. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked concern written on her features. Nasu shook her head sped the car around heading in the direction she somehow knew her sister was in.

Zasu leaned against the wall one of the guys had a knife and she didn't see it coming it had got her good in the stomach "oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the girl next to her cried, Zasu smirked "I've been in worse situations" The girl looked up a frown still on her face "what could be possibly worse then this?" Zasu gave her a smile and the girl blush "try having someone breaking your heart into a million pieces" the girl sighed "I guess that's fair" a car pulled up by them screeching to a stop as a blue haired and brunette got out rushing into there direction "bout time sis" She watched as her sisters eyes watered and Haruhi held hers in as she called for 911. "Oh shut it you idiot! What did I tell you about fighting? Did I teach you nothing! UGGH YOU'RE SUCH A…" Zasu pulled her sister in her arms and kissed her cheek before stroking her hair "I'll live promise" Nasu blushed and whimpered before she felt Haruhi come to them too "just shut up and conserve your energy" un known to them the girl next to had passed out with a nose bleed.

"A...are you ok... Zasu-Chan?" Hani said tears about to fall. Zasu blinked, and a blush crept her cheeks before she looked away "um yes Hani-senpai" Nasu and Haruhi giggled from the other side of the room. Hani Mori and Kyouya were the last to visit. "Hm maybe its best that I order constant watch over you 3" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and Nasu sighed "I don't believe that's the problem, plus wouldn't that be a waste of good service? And we can defiantly take care of ourselves" Hani smiled "are you sure? Me and Takashi wouldn't mine" Zasu almost choked "yea... were sure" Haruhi looked at the older teen and blushed, really to have Mori stand over her all day would cause problems. "Anyways how long will you be here Zasu-Chan?" Hani gave her that cute look again and she stiffen and blushed "u...until tomorrow..." He pulled Usa-chan and handed it to her all girls surrounded her "ok then well you can keep Usa-chan until tomorrow so keep good care of him" Zasu looked at Usa-chan and saw that the bunny seem to blush under her gaze. "Its cute and ok Hani-senpai" The small blonde reached up and kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving along with Takashi who patted Haruhi on the head. Both girls had deep blushes on there cheeks and Nasu laughed. Kyouya smiled before going to her whispering something and turning to exit. Nasu was red all over and she looked away as her two best friends laughed.

"So I see you have a small crush Hani-senpai" Kyouya said cleaning his glasses as the shared a ride home. The blonde smiled giving off a cute wave of air "indeed kyo-chan! She's so cute! And Taka-Chan has a crush on Haru-chan I think" The tall senior had a small blush on his cheek "Hn" Kyouya sighed "I wonder if this will cause any problems for the club"

"Oh Zasu we heard what happen are you ok?" A blonde asked her brown eyes sparkling. "I will endure any pain to see the love in your eyes, hime" The girl blushed. "Bu...But you could lay down you don't…" 'He' put a finger to her lips and closed 'his' eyes "and fall asleep? All I will see is you in my dreams, I would crave you every second in my sleep. So I rather stay awake and see the real thing" She fainted and her friends caught her "now please excuse me for a second ladies." Zasu walked away and went over to where Hani was a blush crept on her cheeks but 'he' stayed in character as he pulled Usa-chan "here you go Hani-Senpai" He yawned and tilted his head before taking it. "Zasu-chan... would like to join me for a nap" She blushed more and Hani smiled lazily as he took her hand and pulled her over to the couch. She sat down and he laid his head in her lap and he yawned before closing his eyes. Mori came and put a blanket around him before going to sit on the window sill. 'He' rubbed 'his' fingers through his blonde hair not really caring for the burning eyes around 'him'. Nasu was on break and currently talking to Kyouya as he recorded the event "You know there would be a lot profit in this, girls are really into the Yaoi thing maybe we should dedicate something for that it would make the…" "your so smart" he whispered in her ear she blushed hard trying her best to stay in character as the ladies watched another woe moment. There cluttering of a machine as Renge popped out from the giant turning thing. "Oh ladies we have just witnessed 2 Moe moments! Is there future love between Hani and Zasu and where does that…" all the girls' mouths dropped as they saw Mori sitting by Haruhi her head leaning on his shoulder as 'he' mentioned 'he' was sleepy. Of course Haruhi didn't know that she had done it but now she was caught. "Let me say this again we have just witnessed 3! Moe moments! Hani and Zasu a bad boy with now a touch of sweetness. Nasu and Kyouya cool and serious now has some fun in his life! And now the silent Mori now has discovered a reason to speak more Haruhi! Oh the love in this room is grand it almost brings tears to my eyes" the girls all squealed as the wheels turned again and Renja was gone.

"Would you calm down Nasu is it really that serious?" Nasu sent her sister a glare as she looked in the mirror again. She wore a long black dress with high thigh splits on each side. Her hair was down with a black bow to the left side. She had bought some dye and dyed the ends a black color. She wore stilettos and had light make up on. Her cell rang and she answered it "your date is her mistress" She bit her lip "ok I'll be down in a second"

'Whoa' was all Kyouya said as she came down the stairs. He wore a black suite, it seem to fit him well. She blushed seeing how Kyouya was staring at her "So...what do you think?" He smiled "beautiful" She blushed harder "you look great yourself except…" She took off his glasses and smiled "you hide such beautiful eyes Kyo-chan" It was turn to blush "um yea we should probably get going" She smiled and put his glasses back on as she grabbed her coat.

"So you don't know anything about this girl Kyouya, how shameful... I bet she barley even knows anything about herself." Nasu had had enough as she stood "Now you look her sir I really don't care who you are or what you do the only reason I came is because of your son... not his money but if you want to know exactly what I do it would probably be too much for you to handle so until I decided to tell Kyouya of my secret life how com I have so much it is none of your business! Kyouya is sweet and nice but he puts up this cold shield cause of you! But I have managed to get a little glimpse of the real him and I hope to see more but... I doubt it cause after this I doubt he'll ever talk to me again..." She turned and sighed before grabbing her coat and digging out her cell phone "Zasu I ruined it! I... just know he'll hate me after all the things I've said... just send a..." A hand touched her shoulder, it was Kyouya "I apologize for my fathers behavior, he's always been so cold" She smiled a little "your mm is sweet though" He rolled his eyes sitting next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder "we should give it a try still" She blinked and looked up at him "try... us?" He nodded taking off his glasses "it would be a good business choice really. More profit, we both gain what we want, and... It might become more in the future." She smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush "a good business choice indeed."

"That's so unfair! How come Nasu gets to get who she wants first…" Haruhi said that Saturday as the girls took her shopping "Maybe cause Kyouya isn't slow on what he wants" Nasu said still thinking of the kiss she gave him "And Mori is suppose to be the wild type right?" Zasu said in her monotone voice Haruhi shrugged "yes but I don't see how" "we'll there you go get him alone and ask why they call him the wild type! Strike up a nice conversation." Nasu nodded as she eyes some jewelry. "Hey guys look at this" They went over to her and looked. There were was a three piece necklace each with its on chain one part had a B and another an F and the last was F's it was pink diamond. Nasu squealed and ran into the store and purchased them. "Ok then Haruhi you get the best, because you're the sweetest." Haruhi smiled as Nasu put it on her "and Zasu you get the friend cause you have no problem with helping people" Zasu rolled her eyes "and you get the forever cause you brought all of us together" Zasu said as she put it on. All girls smiled.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked looking at her. Haruhi was having second thoughts but her body moved on its own as she nodded. He bent down and whispered something I her ear. Her eyes widen and she turned ten shades of red before he pulled away and started back to the music room, a ghost of a smile on his face. "He...wants... that's what he wants to... do... with me?" She had to calm herself down as she went back in the room. Two pair of arms wrapped around her on each side and she sighed "Hey Haruhi..." "Want to..." "Have some fun?" the Hitachi twins said to her in unison. "No" Hikarou pouted "but Haruhi..." "We want to play with our toy" Karou finished. "I said no" that's when they noticed it "hey Haruhi where did you get the necklace?" Karou asked looking at it "yea how can a commoner like you even afford it?" Hikarou asked. She sighed and pulled away from the twins "If you must know Nasu bought it, actually she bought a lot of things and not just for me either." They were soon by Nasu side pouts on there face as she entertained some guess "hold on lovelies" She looked at the twins "what is it that you want?" "How come we didn't get any presents?" Karou asked. Her eyes widen as she remembered something. "Excuse me real quick ladies" She stood and went over to Kyouya something behind her back "I got something for you Kyouya-senpai" He tilted his head as she handed him a red notebook filled with empty pages, it was like his black one except it had a picture of Ouran on it "your.. Black one looked a little old so... I..." He kissed her forehead and a blush appeared on her cheeks and all the girls squealed "Thank you this one was starting to get full anyways." She simply turned and made her way back to the table full of ladies, a blush still on her face.

Zasu yawned and a dark aura surrounded her. It was after club hours and she was a bit tired. Another yawn the aura got darker. Haruhi turned and sweat drop as she went over to Nasu "I think Zasu's sleepy" Nasu stiffen. She wasn't ready for a fight to tell her sister to take a nap today so she searched for an alternative. Another yawn then her aura surrounded her and swirled slowly on the ceiling as she stared out the window. By now everyone noticed it and slowly stepped away from her. Hani happily skipped towards her and smiled "Nasu-Chan what's wrong?" She yawned the slowly forming tornado swirled a little faster. She slowly turned to him "I'm tired" He happily smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. He told her to lie down He told her to lay down which she did with no hesitation. He laid next to her with Usa-chan in the middle and took his pink bunny blanket and wrapped it around them both. She yawned and closed her eyes before they both were fast asleep. The slow spinning tornado that had formed on the ceiling now closed. Tamaki backed away from the two "wh...What was that?" He asked Nasu. "Well… whenever Zasu is tired... that happens… She's not very good at taking naps se really hates them and refuses to but the more she yawns the faster it gets until well.." Haruhi sighed "we call her the storm, there was this one time when we were 13 and she refused to take a nap… almost everything in the twins house was destroyed by the swirling vortex bout time she went to sleep" Everyone shivered "wh..What's her blood type?" Nasu chuckled "that's the thing me nor Zasu have a blood type known to doctors until recently... they call it blood Z" They slowly backed away "so um what happens when your tired?" Hikarou asked. She smiled and stretched "nothing it's just if I wake up before I want I'm very violent..." Haruhi coughed "and there's the fact you start slowly turning into a giant monster" Nasu shot her a glare and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What about you Haruhi? When under to much pressure you seem to crack" Haruhi glared while Nasu smirked. Nasu stirred in her sleep and everyone went quiet. She wrapped her arms around the small blonde before sleeping again.

"I think we should stay" Nasu said looking at the two "They'll be fine I'm sure" Nasu looked around "well she won't be alone right?" Haruhi smiled "Hani-senpai is right there, jeez since she got stab you wont let her alone" Haruhi grabbed her bag, but Mori took it from her "M...Mori-senpai I can handle it" he looked at her "hn. Its ok" she almost pouted but saw there was no way of getting through to him. "Anyways I called our ride we should probably share a ride it'll save money" Nasu said Kyouya came by her "you're so conservative" She blushed, "is that the only feature you like about me?" He smirked and took her hand "you're intelligent, beautiful, you love followers from odd reason and the fact that you care a lot about people" That had her blushing harder. Mori and Haruhi were already by the door "come on you two! Stop flirting" Nasu sent her a glare "don't be mad because you can't get it like me." Haruhi blushed "whatever"

Zasu sat straight up, catching the small blonde along with her. She closed her eyes to catch her breaths, this was the reason she hate sleeping at all. She looked at Hani who rubbed sleep from his eyes "mm.. Zasu-chan are you ok?" She blushed realizing they slept very close to each other. "um.. no I had another nightmare. I have them whenever I sleep" She stood up and stretched before digging her pocket for her cell phone. It read 8 o'clock. "Hani would you like a ride home?" the small blonde smiled "Sure Zasu-chan! But will there be cake?" pink flowers floated around him and she covered her mouth as a blush formed on her cheeks to hide a smile. "s..sure.."

"so Zasu-chan.. what are those.. nightmares about?" Hani asked between bites. "someone is trying to kill my sister.. well actually trying to kill us both…"

"_**Zasu shh its ok, ok? Now I've got the rope down there already I want you to…" Zasu eyes widen as she shook her head. Her sister was beaten and she blamed herself. Someone was trying to kill them both and they knew why. Of course they tried fighting both of them but there were to many. They managed to make it up the stairs into there room and locked and barricade the door but it still wasn't enough. Nasu smiled sweetly as she dragged Zasu by the window. Itachi stood right outside it she never seen him so weak. She pushed her out the window and Zasu screamed as Itachi caught her. Then she heard yelling and screaming before she heard gunshots and silence Scorching hot pain went through her body, and she knew her sister was shoot..**_

A tear ran down her cheek " i.. I didn't have the strength to go and save her, to try and bring her comfort at her final minutes… I was weak and a coward." Hani looked at her eyes soft, he reached over and wiped the tear away. "maybe its time you guys told us everything about you two." She blinked she never seen Hani so serious and real. She nodded "ok Hani-senpai"

"well how do we start…" Nasu sighed she wasn't sure how to tell them. Haruhi stood by them she was the only one who knew. "both our parents were in the American exclusive Mafia gang… After they found out they were pregnant with us they left and ran to here… when we were 3 they found them and killed them right in front of us and turned us over to the Japan mafia.. they trained us how to kill and all but… we didn't like it we wanted out and they gave us a out sort of.." Nasu put her arms around her sister "there trying to kill us, that's why so many things have happen since then but when we were 13 we found this gang called the Akastuki we all joined even Haruhi.. they protect us from anything and give us reports on the recent" Zasu sighed "like when I was stabbed it was set up for me, that's why the girl was so weird…"the host club members were stunned, they couldn't understand it completely but.. Kyouya took of his glasses and cleaned them "well then, is this suppose to change my opinion about you" Nasu came by him and bit her lip "i.. if you don't want to…" He cut her off when he pulled her into his arms. He was sad to say it but.. in a matter of two weeks he was in love with her. "I have to say, you're an idiot for thinking I would" she gripped him tightly as tears filled her eyes.Hani became teary eyed and ran Zasu wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiled and bent down kissing his forehead "its ok Hani I'm here for you until they catch me." Then they heard a ring from Nasu phone she didn't bother looking at it but just answered it "hey Nasu it me Nar.." She hung up and handed the phone to Haruhi, she hated the idiot blonde with a passion. The phone rang again and Haruhi answered, after all she was the only one who could stand him "Hey Naruto can you hold on," her phone was vibrating in her pocket she answered to only regret it "where the hell is.." she didn't bother to listen and just tossed the phone Zasu who smirked hearing Hidan's loud voice. Before she could talk her phone went off she looked at the name glared at it before putting in Nasu's hand. She squealed before answering "hey Saso-chan!" The red head smirked on the other end "


End file.
